KOTOR:Dia's Bounty
Overview A woman named Dia has been holed up in her apartment lately because a bounty has been placed on her head by a man named Holdan, who got drunk and tried to hit on Dia. Dia then defended herself, causing an embarassed and very angry Holdan to walk away and put a bounty on her head. Quick Walkthrough Light Side # Speak with Dia about Holdan.(Some persuasion necessary). # Speak with Holdan about Dia. # Convince Holdan to remove Dia's Bounty. # Speak to Dia for the award. Dark Side # Threaten to Kill Dia if she doesn't speak about Holdan. # Kill Dia. # Speak to Zax in the Lower City Cantina to get your reward. Detailed Walkthrough Light Side Dia's apartment is the one right next to yours, and will take some breaking into in order to work. Dia will be mad about that, so quickly apologize to her, and ask about Holdan. She will be a little reluctant, but with a Persuade skill of 3 you can persuade her to let loose about him. She will complain about Holdan getting a bit drunk and trying to make a move on her, forcing her to defend herself. A few days later, as she found out, Holdan had put a Bounty on her head. When that is done, Make your way to the Lower City Cantina and speak with Holdan. A pretty high Persuade skill for your level is needed to make him drop the bounty completely, but a nice 200 Credits will persuade him to remove it. Also if you fail in persuasion Bastila will use force persuade to make him remove the bounty. Talk to Dia back in her apartments to receive your reward; an upgrade item for melee weapons; an Energy Projector. You can also refuse the reward to instead get Light Side points. Dark Side Break into Dia's apartment any way you wish; When Dia gets angry at you, get angry back, She angrily mention that you are no better than Holdan, at which point you can threaten to kill her if she doesn't tell you anything. She will apologize in fear and tell you what happened. After she's done, you can tell her that you're going to collect the bounty on her head. Dia will plead for her life, if you have Carth with you, he will object strongly, giving you 3 whole chances to spare her life. Get through all that and kill Dia anyway, at which point you can collect the 300 credit bounty from Zax in the Lower City Cantina. Notes * If you do not wish to gain Dark Side points but have a low Persuade skill, it will be impossible to start this quest. * I'm sorry, but the above statement is incorrect. My character only had a Persuade skill of 2, and i started this just fine, no Dark Side Points. I not only Persuaded Dia, but i also Persuaded Holdan to drop the bounty. Light Side Points, thank you very much! I also refused the reward. (- Wil OahD'Forse- Jedi Knight) Category:KOTOR-Quests Category:KOTOR-Taris Category:KOTOR-Side Quests